No Rest for the Wicked
by Soryuu-Sama
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha plays a little prank on Sesshoumaru and needs to be punished by his alpha. Sesshoumaru teaches his little puppy that pleasure can be just as torturous as pain. Set in modern day Japan. Warnings: lemon, yaoi, inucest, toys, bondage


Story #2! I was planning on putting this up a couple days ago, but lazy me got caught up in other things. It also happens to be summer vacation so I have been really busy doing absolutely nothing. I'm sorry if you've been waiting for a while, but here it is! And I also got a suggestion from another member to write a story with cross-dressing as the kink. I'm not the greatest with clothing and stuff so I'm not sure if I can do a great job writing a story like that. So if you have time please tell me in a review if this is something you would enjoy reading. And if you have any other suggestions you can also tell me those; I'm open to a lot of things, so don't be shy if you have a really weird kink. Regular reviews are appreciated as well. Thank you for reading and next time I will try to post faster.

This story, unlike my first one, has a modern-day setting. Also from Inuyasha's POV, and although they are less OOC than in my last story, they still kind of are. Inuyasha is more like himself in this story than the last because a reviewer said Inuyasha seemed too submissive in the other one. (See, I read reviews and if you review, your ideas could be put in a story too. So go do it after you read this. That's an order!)

I do no own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the manga/anime. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue me because I'm poor and if you do , you're not getting diddly squat.

Warnings: lemon, yaoi, inucest, bondage (sort of), toys. You've been warned.

* * *

'I've fought thousands of demons and been on the brink of death more times than I can remember and this is how I'm going to die, of boredom.'

Sesshoumaru was downstairs with some clients and had forbidden me from going down till they were gone. Apparently I lack proper manners and social skills. So with nothing to do I decided to take a nap, but I just couldn't fall asleep.

I was sprawled out on our bed while silently cursing Sesshoumaru for doing this to me. His stupid clients had been downstairs for hours, how much did they really have to discuss? I huffed in annoyance and once again tried to go to sleep. When it became obvious that I wasn't going to sleep and with nothing else to do I let my mind wander, hoping that would make the time go by faster. I must have been going into heat soon because all I could think about was dragging Sesshoumaru up here and having him fuck me till I collapsed.

'Dammit aniki! You're doing this on purpose.'

I was getting horny from my musings and that's when I got an idea on how to get Sesshoumaru's clients to leave and have him come here to rut with me. Two birds, one stone. I would likely get in trouble for this, but my punishment probably wouldn't be worse than a spanking. Although he may decide to use the paddle instead of his hand. I felt a phantom throb in my ass at that thought even as I shivered in excitement.

With a grin on my face I quickly went to get some lube and a vibrator, then stripped off my clothes. I lubed up my fingers and began teasing and stretching myself. Having been with Sesshoumaru and the monster that he calls a cock for several centuries now, I had no problem getting my fingers in.

After stretching myself out, I pushed the vibrator in and turned it on low. The vibrator was one of my bigger ones, almost as big as Sesshoumaru, and had a very powerful battery. I laid back on the bed and with one began to slowly fuck myself with the vibrator. It felt good, but I had to hold back any sound till I was ready to complete my plan. It felt damn good though and I was sure Sesshoumaru could smell my arousal. If he did, he didn't do anything about it.

When I was ready for the next step, I grasped my cock with my free hand and began jerking myself off in time with the thrusts of the vibrator. I couldn't stop a moan from coming out at the delicious feelings coursing through my body. I just laid there masturbating for a minute before commencing with step three of my plan.

I licked my lips nervously before loudly crying out in pleasure. "Oh gods, this feels sooo good. Mmmm…aniki"

I knew Sesshoumaru would be able to hear me though I was unsure about his clients. I hadn't gotten a good look at them before Sesshoumaru confined me up here. I scented a mix of humans and demons so at least some of them would hear me. It was embarrassing, but if they heard then Sesshoumaru would have to come up here to stop me. I braced myself and with a blush on my face continued moaning and screaming my pleasure.

"Ahhh, feels so good. Mooore. This vibrator feels so damn good. Oh god, Sesshoumaru fuck me. I want your cock. Ohhhh yes that feels amazing."

I could hear murmuring downstairs, probably Sesshoumaru's clients wondering what was going on. I grinned and continued pleasuring myself, turning up the vibrations to it's medium setting and began thrusting faster. It felt really good and I began panting as my prostate was hit with every thrust.

"Yesss there! Harder alpha, I want more. Nnngh…that feels so good. Fuck me faster. Your dick feels amazing. Make me cum alpha, please."

Footsteps. Sesshoumaru was escorting them out now. I heard the door close then Sesshoumaru's steps as he came up the stairs. I smelled his arousal which turned me on even more. Before he got here I quickly rolled over onto my hands and knees, making sure he could clearly see my ass when he walked through the door. I continued fucking myself with the vibrator while jacking myself off.

I turned my head until I was able to see the door which burst open a second later, showing an angry inuyoukai. I repressed a grin; my plan had worked. I did my best to look sexy and provocative in order to arouse him further; arching by back and biting my bottom lip. He froze at the sight of me and for a few seconds was rendered completely speechless. He liked this alright, I could smell his arousal and the bulge in his pants was growing. He quickly regained control though causing me to pout at him.

"What were you doing Inuyasha? You knew I had important clients downstairs. Why did you purposely scare them off?" He looked pissed at me.

I pouted sexily at him. "I was bored and you were taking forever. I wanted to fuck with you, but I got tired of waiting. I grabbed a vibrator and imagined it was you fucking me. Though if it makes you feel better, this vibrator is nothing compared to you, alpha." I dropped my voice at the last part and lowered my gaze to the part of his body I was referring to.

He still looked angry so I started putting on a show for him. I turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, then let out a moan, holding his gaze the entire time. I slowed down my thrusting and wiggled my ass for him. He was definitely interested, I could see the lust in his eyes.

"You will be punished for this later", he growled out before pouncing on me.

The vibrator was abruptly pulled out and my hand was slapped away from my cock. He quickly pushed himself inside of me and without waiting for me to adjust, began pounding into my ass. Every thrust slammed against my prostate and I wanted so badly to grab my cock to finish myself off, but he must have known because he pinned both my hands down.

I growled at him. "Let go of me, jackass. I want to cum."

"You will get to cum later, otouto. I promise you that." His voice was a husky whisper that sent shivers.

He aimed directly at my prostate and as I approached my peak I screamed out, "I'm cumming, Sesshoumaru!" But before I could he grabbed my cock and squeezed so hard, I saw stars.

A few thrusts later, he was cumming inside me. His thrusts slowed down, but they didn't stop until he was done. He growled at me to stay still while he grabbed something from off the nightstand. I felt cold metal against my wrists and instantly tried to pull away, but he held me still while he cuffed my hands to the head of the bed.

I snarled at him. "Dammit, what the hell are you doing Sesshoumaru? Let me go so I can cum."

"I told you I would punish you for your little stunt, pup. And you will get to cum, just be patient." His voice was so damn calm, it made me want to punch him.

He turned me over onto my back and began kissing me gently. 'This can't be my punishment. Sneaky bastard is up to something.'

My thoughts were interrupted when his tongue swept across my bottom lip and his fangs nibbled gently on my lips. Unsure of what he was up to, I nervously opened my mouth for him. His tongue plunged into my lips and no matter how much I tried to take over, he wouldn't let me. I was still horny from earlier and the kiss was only making it worse. My moans were muffled by his kiss and when he pulled away I was breathless.

I felt his lips move down, starting at my jaw and heading towards my collarbone. He nibbled and licked and kissed my skin before going back up. He kissed my nose and cheeks and forehead before lavishing my ears with attention. I had no idea what kind of punishment this was, but it felt so damn good. He reached up and uncuffed my wrists, which were now sore and red.

I whined for more and he obliged me. He kissed his way back down, stopping at my nipples before going lower to my navel. He kissed down my belly, but instead of going to my cock, he skipped over it to nibble on my thighs. He slowly made his way to my cock. I felt his breath as he hovered just over the tip.

"Ready for your punishment now, otouto?" His breath ghosted over my cock and sent tingles through my body.

"Pfft. Yeah, do your worst." This was too easy of a punishment, but I wasn't going to question it. Maybe he was just in a good mood.

I felt that wickedly agile tongue lick the precum off the tip of my cock before dragging his tongue down the underside of my cock, right along the thick, sensitive vein. He moved slowly downward till he reached my balls, and began torturing me down there. He lapped at them before gently sucking one into his mouth. The warm, wetness was enough to drive me crazy. He suckled gently on one before releasing it and doing the same to its twin. When he was finished, he kissed both of them lovingly before moving back up to my cock.

By now, my precum was leaking out rapidly and dripping down the sides of my cock. Sesshoumaru licked it all off, then took the head of my cock in his mouth. I felt as more and more of my cock was engulfed in the tight, wet heat that was Sesshoumaru's mouth. I shivered as his lips reached my groin and downy soft pubic hair. Sesshoumaru began bobbing his head, slowly at first and then steadily gaining speed. His tongue caressed my cock as it went down and flicked against the tip of my cock as it came back up. He sucked and licked and swirled his tongue on the head of my cock. And I quickly approached my orgasm.

He sucked my cock at a furious pace and I could do nothing, but throw my head back and thread a hand through his hair. He wouldn't let me control the pace no matter how much I tugged on his head. Not that he needed me to guide him; we have been mated for centuries and he knew exactly what I wanted.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to hold back my moans. Some were stopped though most of them came out anyways. I groaned and mewled, panting as I felt my balls tighten. As I felt myself cumming, I bucked into Sesshoumaru's mouth. Long spurts of cum squirted out and down my mate's throat. I growled at the feeling of release. Damn, it felt good.

When I recovered after a bit, I realized that Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped what he was doing, hadn't even slowed down. He was still sucking on my now very sensitive cock and when I caught his eye, he smirked at me. Now I understood what he was doing to me. He was going to make me cum again and again till I begged him to stop. He'd done this a couple of times before in our many years together and I remembered very well how much it sucked. At first this would be very enjoyable, but eventually I'd get tired and sometime after that my balls would be completely emptied. I wasn't looking forward to this at all. Maybe I could get him to stop, though I secretly knew he would never let me out of a punishment. I pouted my lips and gently caressed his cheek markings with my thumb.

"Hey, aniki. Stop it and come fuck me again."

He knew what I was trying to do. "I will gladly take you again, puppy, but I still need to punish you. You were being a very naughty puppy weren't you?"

"Yes, aniki," I mumbled.

"And you deserve this punishment, don't you otouto?"

"Yes, but I learned my lesson already. I won't do it again, I promise. Don't do this, alpha. Please," I was already begging and the real punishment had yet to even start.

"I can't stop and you know it. And I don't entirely believe that you will not act up again, given the chance. Plus it is too much fun torturing you little brother."

"Fine, whatever," was my gruff reply.

My ears drooped at his answer. I was really hoping that a little bit of pleading would make him stop. This wasn't going to be fun.

Sesshoumaru kissed his way back up to my lips and I reluctantly let his tongue in. I felt him reach for something, but it was hard to see what he was getting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He held me and for several, long minutes we just kissed. I hated to pull away, but of course I still had to breathe.

He cuffed me again, this time locking my wrists together behind me. The vibrator was slicked up with lube before put against my entrance, just teasing, but not entering. It was turned on low and I could feel it softly buzz against my sensitive skin. The tip was pushed in a bit before being pulled out again. Sesshoumaru continued to tease me gently, making my skin tingle. Then the tip was pushed in again and the first few inches entered me. He fucked me slowly with about half of the vibrator, not turning it up and not pushing it in any further. He built up slowly, going a little deeper every once in a while. And when the whole thing was in me, the vibrations were turned up a little higher. Then he moved it faster and faster, building up his speed and angling it to hit my prostate. Soon it was turned up on high and every thrust went in fast and hard and deep. Every thrust rammed the vibrator into my prostate. I could feel another orgasm building in my stomach so I spread my legs further, letting him pleasure me. Might as well enjoy it while I can because very soon this is going to feel worse than torture.

I writhed on the bed, both wanting to feel more and have him stop at the same time, knowing this punishment was going to last a long time. But it felt good and I couldn't help moaning in bliss. Without a single touch to my cock or any other part of me, Sesshoumaru had me on the verge of an orgasm. I held back as much as I could, but in his skillful hands, I couldn't last long. I arched my back and grinded against his hand as much as I could. For the second time that I night, I screamed and came. Only this time, my cum landed all over my chest and stomach.

The vibrator was left inside me on its highest setting, pressed right up against my prostate. Sesshoumaru crawled up my body, cleaning my cum off with his tongue. I looked up at him when he was finished with a question in my eyes.

"We are far from done here, otouto. I don't believe you have learned anything yet and until I think you have, I will not stop assaulting your delicious body."

And for the rest of the night and most of the day, we fucked. Playing with Sesshoumaru's extreme collection of sex toys. Dirtying the bathtub, the kitchen counter, the stairs, the couch, and just about every other place in our house. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but Sesshoumaru would not relent. So we continued until we were both almost unable to move. It was tiring. It was never-ending torture. It was my alpha showing his love for me. And I loved every second of it.


End file.
